


Feels the heat upon my skin.

by aboutbottomlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Power Bottom Louis, School, Student!Louis, Teatcher!Harry, Top Harry, pounding, teen louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbottomlouis/pseuds/aboutbottomlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou Omega!Louis est en retard sur la distinction de sa catégorie de race et va à l'école avec ses chaleurs pour finir par être baisé par son professeur de géographie, Monsieur Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels the heat upon my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> OS traduit de l'anglais par mes soins. Le nom ou pseudo de l'auteur m'est inconnu. 
> 
> Vous pouvez retrouver mes traductions et mes écrits sur wattpad : @aboutbottomlouis. x

-Non non non ! chuchote Louis. Je suis un Beta. Un putain de Beta !

Louis a dix sept ans. Quand il n'a pas été détecté en tant que Omega ou Alpha entre l'âge de treize à seize ans, pour sa famille c'était sûr qu'il était un Beta. Ça avait du sens car après tout presque tout le monde dans sa famille étaient des Beta.

Mais il est actuellement en train de se cacher dans les toilettes du lycée avec ses fluides qui dégoulinent sur ses cuisses et dans son boxer, sa peau est chaude et son corps réclame quelque chose pour le remplir.

Mais certaines choses ne l'aide pas à se calmer : il sent les parfum rugueux, délicieux des Alphas de l'école. Mais...Une odeur ressort bien plus que les autres et Louis sait exactement qui en est le propriétaire : Mr.Styles.

Mr.Styles est un professeur de Géographie de vingt-sept ans. Il est le seul professeur Alpha, alors il est évident que plusieurs enseignants Omega et même Beta – certains des étudiants aussi - essayent de flirter avec lui. Et soit Mr.Styles est déjà lié, soit il est seulement très poli car à ce que Louis sache, il n'a jamais répondu aux propositions suggestives qu'on lui fait. L'Alpha sent vraiment bon, du moins selon Louis. Son parfum est encore plus envoûtant et appétissant que celui de n'importe quel étudiant Alpha.

Louis a toujours aimé Mr.Styles, et ce depuis que l'homme l'avait tutoyé en Français. Louis avait regardé comment l'homme avait formé ses lèvres autour des mots. Oui,Louis l'aime. "Rencontrer l'être aimé." Il n'a jamais pensé qu'il aurait cette chance, non seulement parce qu'il est timide. Dans son monde, la différence d'âge n'est pas si mauvaise, mais Louis est mineure tandis que Mr.Styles a presque trente ans. Aussi, Louis est convaincu qu'il est une version Beta et Omega. Être Beta pouvait être très bon pour la baise d'un soir, mais il était connu à l'école que le professeur Alpha recherchait quelque chose de stable et ce n'est pas vraiment possible avec un Beta.

Maintenant, il n'y a qu'un seul problème. Et c'est le fait que Louis soit mineur.

Après la pause, il a Géographie avec Mr.Styles et il n'a aucune idée de comment il peut passer à travers la classe sans tomber à genoux devant l'homme.

Juste au moment où il s'apprête à tirer sur son pantalon vers le bas et baisser la fermeture éclair, la porte s'ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sac en plastique est projeté par la porte et une voix masculine dit : "L'école est préparée pour les chaleurs d'Omégas et les ruts d'Alpha. C'est le sac d'urgence Oméga. Il contient un paquet de pilules contraceptives, quelques serviettes, un neutraliseur d'odeur et un Buttplug."

Louis entend la porte des toilettes se fermer de nouveau. Il sent sa peau devenir chaude et rapidement il attrape le sac et il obtient une sorte de couche épaisse. Il la sort et la place dans son boxer, il soupire en constatant qu'il n'a pas ruiné son pantalon.

Par la suite il pulvérise le neutralisant sur lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Le regard baissé de peur que quelqu'un remarque son regard plein de désir, il fixe sa frange avant son départ et balance son sac sur son épaule. Il a voulu appeler sa maman, mais son téléphone est mort et il sait que la Secrétaire qui est présente aujourd'hui ne croit pas au Oméga mâle. Vraiment ! Un garçon une fois était en chaleur et il voulait appeler ses parents, mais la Secrétaire ne le croyait pas. Il a alors baisé et est tombé enceint du capitaine de Football.

Louis ne veut pas que cela lui arrive ! Donc, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre sa classe et essayer de ne pas sauter sur Mr.Styles.

Il atteint la classe juste au moment où la cloche sonne. Mr.Styles se tient devant son bureau tandis que les derniers étudiants arrivent. La table de Louis est à l'arrière de la salle et quand il marchait pour passer devant le bureau de l'instituteur, il a vu le bel homme fermer les yeux et ses narines se sont évasées. Il sait que les Alphas cultivés sont en mesure de sentir les chaleurs d'un Oméga à proximité même avec le neutralisant ! Leurs sens de l'odorat étant plus expérimentés.

Louis fait rapidement son chemin le dos tourné au bouclé et s'assoit. Il jete un coup d'œil au bureau de l'instituteur où Mr.Styles le regarde. Zut, il a l'air si bon !

L'homme porte un jean serré noir, des bottines marron foncé et un chemise avec les trois boutons supérieurs ouvert. Autour de son cou un foulard blanc est lié.Un collier qui pend tombe sur sa poitrine et ses tatouages sont parfaitement mis en valeur.

Louis aime ses cheveux brun foncé, long, bouclé et ses yeux vert brillant qui semblent désormais plus sombre. Putain.

Louis penche sa tête sur sa table alors qu'une nouvelle goutte de liquide s'échappe hors de son antre. Il n'a pas remarqué que Mr.Styles s'est mît à marcher dans la salle de classe pour vérifier si les devoirs des étudiants sont faits jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques tables de lui. Rapidement, il sort ses livres et attend que l'homme aux yeux verts vérifie ses exercices

 

-Je pensais que tu était un beta, chéri. Mr.Styles dit doucement, son regard parcourant les devoirs de Louis.  
-Retardataire.. Louis chuchote et il sent ses joues devenir chaudes.  
-Chut, bébé. Où vas-tu après ce cours ?

Louis hausse les épaules oubliant totalement comment parler. Son cœur bat la chamade et il avale durement

-Bon, très bien. L'alpha marmonne. Que dis-tu de venir me voir dix minutes après la fin du cours dans la salle de musique ?

Louis hoche frénétiquement quand il se rend compte que la salle de musique est insonorisée. Son professeur lui sourit avant de repartir. Louis ne peut pas se concentrer sur la leçon, il est seulement concentré sur la façon dont la voix rauque et profonde et sexy de Mr. Styles sonne. Donc l'Omega laisse son esprit vagabonder sur toutes les façon possible dont Mr. Styles pourrait le baiser. Il bouge ses hanches un peu sur sa chaise, le tissu de son pantalon ce frotte inconfortablement sur son érection douloureuse. Il se sent tellement vide et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurnicher.

Il a perdu la notion du temps, ne sachant pas quand la leçon s'est finie, mais tout à coup, il remarque que ses camarades de classes emballent tous leurs affaires et commencent à quitter la salle. Louis rapidement, attrape ses affaires et quitte la salle à son tour. Il se cache dans les toilettes pendant dix minutes, et appuie avec le talon de sa paume sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon pour de soulager.

Quand les dix minutes sont enfin terminé, il se met à courir vers la salle de musique et ferme la porte derrière lui, laissant tomber son sac au sol. Une seconde plus tard, il entend la porte se verrouiller et il regarde Mr.Styles se diriger vers les fenêtre pour et fermer les rideaux avant de marcher vers le jeune garçon.

-Je pouvais te sentir avant d'être dans la classe. Mr.Styles chuchote d'une voix grave. Ton odeur est si douce, bébé. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois un oméga, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Louis a le souffle coupé. Sa respiration se fait dure et il a l'impression d'être sur le point de faire un malaise. Mr.Styles le fait taire en parcourant ses grandes mains sur le corps du jeune Omega. L'Alpha pousse le blazer de Louis sur ses épaules et défait sa cravate, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Quand il déboutonne la chemise de Louis, il attrape ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

Louis se met sur la pointe des pieds et glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux longs et bouclés de Mr.Styles.

Mr.Styles tombe à genoux, enlève les chaussures et chaussettes de Louis pour après déboutonner son pantalon et le descendre vers le bas, attendant que Louis l'enlève. L'Alpha se relève à nouveau et laisse ses lèvres s'attacher à celles de Louis, le poussant contre le bureau jusqu'à ce que Louis soit appuyé contre celui-ci avec ses mains sur les joues du plus vieux.

Il pose ses mains sur le bureau lorsque Mr.Styles lui fait faire un demi-tour et tombe à genoux derrière lui. Louis sent les lèvres de l'homme sur le bas de son dos et ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Tu sens si bon, bébé. Si doux. gémit son professeur près de son intimité.

Louis expire en tremblant et gémit quand il sent quelque chose de mouillé sur son antre, appréciant les gémissements de son professeur.

-Un si bon goût..  
-Mr.Styles, s'il vous plaît... chuchote Louis.  
\- Harry... Appelle-moi Harry. marmonne l'Alpha avant de retourner à sa tâche, léchant les fluides sur la peau de Louis, le dégustant.

Louis est tellement désespéré qu'aucun d'eux n'a été surpris quand il jouit sur le bureau, succombant au plaisir intense.

Louis tremble de son orgasme, mais il continu de pousser ses fesses contre langue de Harry.

Louis se penche sur ses avant-bras, baisse la tête et gémit quand il sent un des longs doigts d'Harry entrer en lui alors qu'il lape encore l'entrée sensible de l'Omega. Quand il pousse son deuxième doigt dedans, Harry se lève et embrasse doucement le cou et l'épaule du garçon aux yeux bleus alors qu'il enfonce profondément ses doigts en lui.

Louis appuie sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, les yeux fermés, laissant échapper un son remplit de plaisir lorsque l'Alpha entre un troisième doigt dans son trou.

-Oh putain. Louis grogne. Plus !  
-Shh, beauté.. souffle Harry doucement dans son oreille.

Il retire ses doigts et les essuie sur son jean avant de déboutonner sa chemise complètement et détacher le bandana autour de son cou puis de laisser les deux habits chuter au sol.

Avec une soudaine poussée de confiance, Louis tire Harry dans un autre baiser et glisse ses mains sur la peau lisse de la poitrine de l'estomac et des bras de l'Alpha. Il peut sentir la peau légèrement rugueuse gravée de tatouages noirs. Putain, il est magnifique. Louis sent Harry déboutonner son pantalon et le pousser vers le bas, le jeune Omega en profite et faufile sa main dans le boxer de l'Alpha fermant ses doigts autour de l'imposante queue.

Un gémissement de surprise sort des lèvres d'Harry et il rompt le baiser pour pousser son boxer vers le bas afin que sa queue soit exposée. Soudainement Louis sent des grandes mains sur ses côtes qui le porte. Il enroule ses jambes autour des hanches étroites d'Harry et enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules quand leurs lèvres se lient ensembles.

-Aller.. l'Omega chuchote contre les lèvres de l'aîné. Vas-y !  
-Shh, bébé, j'ai compris. Puis Harry se rappelle soudainement de quelque chose. Est-ce que tu as pris tes pilules contraceptives ?

Louis hoche la tête et pointe son sac qui est toujours posé à côté de la porte. Harry se dirige de suite en cette direction et sort le sac en plastique hors du cartable toujours avec Louis enroulé autour de son torse. Avec un bras fortement enroulé autour de la taille de Louis, l'homme sort une pilule de son emballage et la lui fait avaler.

L'Omega sent le bout de la queue de son professeur s'aligner à son antre brûlante et lentement, il la sent pousser profondément en lui.

-Putain.. il murmure et mord l'épaule du grand homme.  
\- Ça va ? l'homme aux yeux vert lui demande dans son oreille, sa voix rude et haletante. Tu es si beau, bébé.

Louis est assis sur le bord du bureau avec ses jambes et ses bras toujours enroulés autour du grand homme. Ses grandes mains courent sur la peau bronzée du plus jeune avec son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

-H-Harry, Je..

Le plus vieux prend la queue du mécheux et fait des vas et vient lentement, tenant Louis près de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les ongles de Louis lui piquer la peau, enfoncés dans ses omoplates. Il commence à le baiser durement, une main sur ses fesses et l'autre au milieu de son dos.

La tête de Louis repose sur l'épaule d'Harry et ses yeux sont fermés. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, mais aucun son ne s'en échappe. Enfin, un gémissement étranglé glisse hors de ses lèvres et il serre son emprise autour de l'Alpha, s'agrippant à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

-Mon dieu, oh merde.. gémit-il, ses hanches commençant à se déplacer répondant au mouvements d'Harry.

L'Alpha se sent énorme à l'intérieur de lui et il est tellement tellement proche de jouir. Louis apprécie ce moment plus que jamais il pense qu'il va jouir encore une fois. Il est satisfait par le fait qu'Harry gémisse aussi. Il doit sûrement être bon à baiser.

-Tu sens tellement bon, bébé. Tu es tellement humide... pour moi, tellement serré.. La voix rauque de son professeur lui chatouille l'oreille et il gémit, jetant sa tête en arrière.

-Embrasse-moi... Il a à peine le temps de respirer avant que ses lèvres soit réclamées par le mâle plus âgé.

La piece noire est seulement remplie des sons de peau contre peau, leurs lèvres humides sont liées et leur respiration est dure entre les baisers.

L'angle est parfait pour Louis : seul un infime changement des hanches d'Harry à été nécessaires avant que sa prostate ne soit touchée et qu'il devienne flagellant.

Louis réalise une seconde plus tard qu'un autre orgasme l'a frappé sans que lui-même s'en rende compte.

Sa peau est toujours brûlante et ses fluides coulent sur le bureau, mais Harry est bon... Vraiment bon à la baise. Le contact de l'homme plus âgé est comme un seau d'eau froide ; étant jeté sur sa peau trop chaude.

-Combien de fois tu penses.... que tu peux venir avant que je me noue à toi bébé ? murmure Harry à son oreille.  
\- Je sais pas ! l'Omega halète et s'accroche plus fermement au corps de l'enseignement. S'il te plaît, oh mon dieu, j'ai besoin...   
-Hey, hey.. marmonne Harry en enlevant la sueur et la frange de Louis. Tout va bien, je vais me lier à toi, bientôt. C'est ce dont tu as besoin, pas vrai ?

Louis gémit à haute voix et hoche la tête, ses hanches tressautant. A présent, Harry tape directement dans sa prostate et la frappe à chaque coup de butoir. Le jeune garçon griffe le dos d'Harry laissant des lignes rouges.

-Bébé, tu es tellement parfait...  
-Oui... Murmure Louis, la tête appuyée contre la clavicule du plus grand.

Sa tête commence à flancher et il essaye de se tenirà Harry, se sentant comme si il était sur le point de partir à la dérive, ses mains tremblantes de désir.

-Un peu plus, bébé. Tu peux venir une fois de plus avant que je me noue à toi ?   
-Oui !

Harry tire la bouche du garçon et frotte son mamelon gauche avec son pouce, le faisant revenir à l'orgasme. Louis se sent flotter pendant une courte période, les mains de l'Alpha sur ses flancs et la stimulation constante de sa prostate le garde au bord et il peut sentir la façon dont la grosse queue de son professeur s'est étirée lentement et s'est accrocher à son anneau de chair.

-Putain ouais.. souffle Louis.  
-Ouais, c'est ça. Tu es tellement bon, bébé, tu es parfait.   
-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..  
-Shh, bébé. C'est bon, tout va bien..

Harry le fait taire, et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux du garçon quand le lien arrive, gémissant.

Louis pousse un son entre un sanglot et un gémissement et frissonne comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait. Il saisit les épaules d'Harry et tire sa tête à son cou.

-S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît. Lie-moi. Marque-moi. Fait-moi tient. J'ai presque dix-huit ans, nous pouvons travailler et...

Il n'a pas encore sa phrase qu'Harry enfonce ses canines dans sa peau et il cri, venant une dernière fois, presque à sec. Harry lèche sa marque et Louis prend une profonde inspiration quand il sent son âme se lier à celle de son amant : Harry.

-Est-ce que ta famille t'attends chez toi ? murmure Harry, tenant l'Omega fermement.  
-Non, ma mère est partie ce soir.   
-Es-tu d'accord pour venir chez moi ?

Louis rougit et acquiesce avant de poser un baiser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ils ont attendu que le lien soit redevenu normal pour qu'Harry se retire de l'oméga. Harry attrape des serviettes pour les nettoyer tout les deux. Les traces apparentes de sueurs et de fluide que Louis a laissé sur le bureau le font rougir une fois de plus.

Harry emmène Louis chez lui et après que Louis se soit réveillé, Harry prend soin de lui et ensuite le ramener chez ses parents.

Louis sait qu'il y aura des complications dans leur relation, mais il a presque dix-huit ans et il a bientôt fini l'école : il sera alors en mesure de sortir en public avec Harry.

Harry, qui est maintenant son compagnon pour la vie.


End file.
